Harringay Arena
Harringay Arena was a sporting and events venue on Green Lanes in Harringay, North London, England. Built in 1936, it lasted as a venue until 1958. Construction The Arena was built and owned by Brigadier-General Alfred Critchley under the auspices of his private company, the Greyhound Racing Association Trust Ltd (GRA). A new company, Harringay Arena Limited, whose directors were also directors of the GRA, was incorporated in 1929 to build and manage the venue. The company raised funds for the venture via a stock and share issue in January 1936.The Guardian, January 19th, 1936. Designed by Dr. Oscar Faber, the Arena was a stark modernist octagonal-shaped building which borrowed heavily from the Maple Leaf Gardens in Toronto. It was erected adjacent to the Harringay Stadium in just eight months between February and October 1936. Its vast steel roof was constructed by Dorman Long & Co who had recently been responsible for the Sydney Harbour Bridge and completed the new Wembley Stadium in 2007. It had a seating capacity of almost 10,000 for ice hockey and slightly more for boxing. The actual arena was 198 ft. long by 88 ft. wide.Horse of the Year Show Programme, 1957, page 67. A removable maple floor could be laid over the ice for non-sporting events. This arrangement clearly proved troublesome. At an event shortly after its opening the Daily Herald reported that "claims that Harringay had solved its cold-feet problem were not quite substantiated. Cold air from the ice below the boards filtered through".This authour is grateful to . Sports venue Specifically designed as an ice hockey venue, it quickly became famous as a venue for both ice hockey and boxing. Up to the Second World War, ice hockey enjoyed its most popular era in the UK until a revival in the 1990s. Two local teams were formed for the Arena's opening, Harringay Racers and Harringay Greyhounds. However, the interruption of the war proved very damaging to the sport's popularity and post-war audiences remained thin for the remainder of the Arena's life. Decline & fall Despite running an impressive and broad ranging calendar of events from 1947 to 1958, the change in the fortunes of ice hockey in the UK and the straitened post-war circumstances meant limited commercial success for the Arena after the Second World War. The Arena hosted its final event on Tuesday, 28 October 1958. It was a sentimental occasion and promoter Jack Solomons headlined with a world class lightweight fight between Dave Charnley and Carlos Ortiz (who was to go on to become world champion). This is how The Times reported it: Behind the scenes moves for the Arena's disposal had been going on for some time. International food retailer and manufacturer, Home & Colonial Stores Ltd were offered the site in 1957. They took possession of the building and the adjacent market hall in 1958. Works to convert the Arena to its new use were complete by February 1960.The Times, The Home & Colonial Stores Ltd, May 11, 1960 It was henceforth put to use as a food storage facility for the next 20 years until its demolition in 1978. Through the early 1980s an open air Sunday market was held on the site up until the site was developed for shopping. The initial development included principally warehouse style shopping including DIY, bathroom and food wholesale outlets. A Royal Mail sorting facility was also built which survived the later redevelopment. Early in the 21st Century the whole site was redeveloped for retail shopping as the Arena Shopping Park. External links *TopFoto photo archive of Billy Graham's 1954 visit to Harringay Arena with opening show at Harringay Stadium *harringay online.com - a local networking site with lots of information about Harringay and a good selection of Arena photos References Category:Indoor ice hockey venues in Great Britain